In Phase I, this project will develop and test a linear programming model, IMM/Cost, that can be used by health care organizations to optimize the ordering of vaccines for childhood immunization. The model will look at the cost of immunization as a function of variables such as vaccine price, number of required doses, preparation time, administration route, cold storage requirements, shelf life, earliest age of full immunity, adverse effects, and efficacy of immunity. During Phase II, IMM/Cost will be expanded into an Immunization Management Decision System (IMM/MDS) that can consider additional factors which affect cost of achieving high levels of immunization among a patient population. Such factors will include the rates of adherence to regular visit schedules among a patient population, opportunities for use of combined vaccines, and selection among alternative vaccine schedules, e.g., the use of acceptable versus recommended ages for immunization forecasting. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The proposed product will assist health care organizations in the purchasing and inventorying of vaccines and in tailoring vaccine schedules to the characteristics of their patient mix. The product will be a resource of potential value for childhood immunization providers throughout the US and around the world.